User talk:Sanchonachos
Are you sure? Really, are you sure? Well, fine. You could have as many aircraft as you want. I don't want to threaten anybody like how I accidentally threatened Tails. But try not to eat up into Club Penguin AirFlights and Air Antarctic's space as they are confirmed by the South Pole Council to be the official airline of the USA. Just don't get too many aircraft. 15 A380s = fine. 100 B737 = fine. 50 A340 = problem. ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 14:21, September 25, 2009 (UTC) P.S., try Airline Mogul. What is Airline Mogul Do you have a link? About SPCIA I think that there should be changes made to the South Pole City International Airport #The airport's name should be "South Pole Intercontienental", since it can't fly to Asia or Europe, or it'll cause a war with humans. #It should have 5 terminals. Terminal 5 for the flag carriers, Terminal 4 for MammothAir, it's subsidaries and another airline opening soon, Terminal 3 for other international carriers, Terminal 2 for domestic carriers, and Terminal 1 for inter-state. #Don't write Margate Airlines or Dorkgual Airways. The nerds here agreed on the name dorkugalair.co.dk. Do shift the article there. Also, I think MammothAir shouldn't be a secondary flag carrier. It should be a primary. And do remember, Bombarider is not Pontrier, it's Bombarder . Anyway, the Airline Mogul site is http://www.airlinemogul.com RE:Intercontienantal But none of Antarctica's airports could become international. Okay, maybe it's fine to put that it's an "international airport", but I think you should state in the article that it is actually an intercontienantal one. It is unable to reach human-populated areas, like, the REST OF THE WORLD (excluding the Arctic, but that's not a contiaenant!) And for Dorkugal Airways, in my opinion, .co.dk would be much better. Dorkugese love computers and the Internet, since they are all so dorky and stuff. So maybe to express the culture of the dorks, we should name it .co.dk. BUT... it could be known as "Dorkugal Airways" in several cities. Get what I mean? I hope you had joined Airline Mogul. Search for the "20 Year Challange, 1989-2009" private world and go to the "Airline Value" page. You could see Margate Airlines (which I came up with before knowing you did, sometime a year ago) somewhere in the 50-70 places. Speaking of that, don't make the Margate Airlines article. I'll make it. I hope MammothAir will fly to great distances, well, within the range of Antarctica. Re:SPCIA Error Okay. It's just that I tried to make it look more Wikipedian... and to make it suit everyone's airlines. But since it's your article, I won't change it any more. And there's no such thing as Medex, try Antarctic Sea Cargo. P.S. Maple Syrup DOES rock! ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 01:09, November 23, 2009 (UTC) GET ON YUKON we doign the party NOW PARTY! Thanksgiving Party at my iggy on map! (User: Willie Watt) Server: YUKON! Please come urgently! (If you want) --Pufflezzz Happy Thanksgiving! 21:15, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Congrats! You are now a rollback! '''Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 09:25, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Alex001 He is now banned for ever (And his spare is) So, now, you have nothing to worry about! ----Anniem۝۝se 01:02, December 11, 2009 (UTC) GROWL! HOI! Don't edit my articles. Farleya is private. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 19:40, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Why did you muck up my nation? You can rollback all the edits you did. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 19:44, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 20:01, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Hold Up Special Don't write more on the Christmas special for a while. I need to read it through first and write some more myself. And I know that it couldn't be finished by Christmas Eve, but I'll try to finish it by New Year's Eve. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 00:23, December 26, 2009 (UTC) AHHH! Please come on the Shout Box - I'm bored and it's almost 3am over here! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 02:48, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Seasonal Awards Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:Seasonal Awards Tell me what you think! I don't think we should put "best users" since I don't want too much competition. Getting your article nominated/winning should be award enough. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 22:09, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Aquarius Hey I made a city called Aquarius. Can it be a city that Santo Monte Captio made? -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 15:15, December 30, 2009 (UTC) You seem to be the expert. It's yours. Oh and Aquarius is called the Water Carrier of Trans-Antarctica (more star themed stuff) because it supplies water to most of Trans-Antarctica (not all but most).-- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 15:28, December 30, 2009 (UTC) AirTerra I can't really work on that article anymore so I'm giving you the keys to it. Enjoy! -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 18:56, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Airplane Questions In Eborpas Goes China!, the characters will need to take an airplane to go to the destination. Got any good ones for a trip from Antarctica to China? It takes place around seven years ago, so you can edit one of your airlines and make it more global than just the continent. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 04:18, January 4, 2010 (UTC)